


Майстрейд-холл

by LeeLana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: сборник драбблов по пейрингу Майкрофт/Лестрейд, преимущественно флаффного характера;





	1. Chapter 1

Майкрофт возвращается из деловой поездки, в которой немного задержался  
слэш, G, флаффный флафф

Майкрофт возвращался из этой дипломатической поездки злой и недовольный – не результатом своей работы, нет, он был отличным. Просто переговоры затянулись и длились на целых три дня дольше, чем планировалось, и он успел сильно соскучиться по Грегу. А еще ему, как и представителям других стран – в целях безопасности, конечно же, – не позволяли пользоваться телефонами и прочей связью, так что он даже смс-ками с Лестрейдом обменяться не мог. После окончания переговоров он пытался дозвониться до Грега, но неудачно. На борту самолета попросили отключить телефон, так что Майкрофт вышел на связь только в аэропорту. Но за окном была глубокая ночь, и он не стал звонить, чтобы не будить Грега, все равно они скоро увидятся.   
Майкрофт в очередной раз поборол искушение все-таки набрать номер Лестрейда, после чего вздохнул, взглянул на Антею, которая дремала на заднем сиденье в обнимку с телефоном, и потер глаза. Четыре часа утра, еще пять минут – и он будет дома.  
Грег не спал, встречал его, сонно потирая глаза. Лестрейд довольно улыбнулся, коснувшись губами его щеки, забрал чемодан и папку с документами, тут же положив их на банкетку, отмахнулся от мягких упреков, почему он до сих пор не спит, если завтра ему рано вставать – не надо, отгул. Когда же Майкрофт снял пальто и разулся, Грег шагнул к нему, обнял, устроив теплые ладони на спине, прижался носом к ямке возле ключицы и забормотал:  
– Больше так не пропадай, ладно? Шерлок мне, конечно, сказал, что ты, по его сведениям, в безопасности. Но у него очень своеобразное понимание опасности. – Майкрофт не успел спросить, при чем тут Шерлок, если есть помощница, которая должна была сообщить обо всем, как Грег добавил: – Антея написала, что ты в порядке, только сегодня утром.  
– Сегодня? – поперхнулся Майкрофт. Это что же, Лестрейд целых два дня ничего не знал, переживал, думал про него неизвестно что? Он убьет Антею.  
– Она сказала, что у вас вся связь блокировалась, она сообщила сразу, как только смогла, – Грег прижался к нему еще сильнее. – Написала, что ты прилетишь в четыре часа дня. Потом – что из-за погоды рейс отложили до семи. Потом до одиннадцати. А потом опять отложили. Вот.   
– Прости, Грег, – Майкрофт поцеловал его в висок. – Я тебе позвонил, как только получил свой телефон обратно, но не дозвонился. С Антеей я поговорю.  
– Вот только не надо никого убивать. И увольнять тоже не надо. Я понимаю, что у вас там мировая безопасность и меры предосторожности десяти уровней защиты.   
– Трех. В следующий раз я прикажу кому-нибудь из помощников сообщать тебе такие вещи.   
Грег потерся о его плечо носом.  
– Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке и ты дома.   
– Я тоже рад. – Майкрофт осторожно погладил его по плечам, сцепил пальцы в замок на его пояснице, прижал к себе, сонного, теплого, мягкого, покачал немного. – Я тоже тебя люблю.   
Тот не ответил.  
– Грег? – Холмс слегка потряс его. – Грег, ты что, спишь?   
Он осторожно повернул его голову на бок, укладывая себе на плечо. Так и было: тот спал – стоя, но не расцепляя рук, не отпуская его.   
– Пойдем ляжем.   
Он послушно пошел за Майкрофтом, покачиваясь и путаясь в ногах. Холмс решил усадить его пока на диван, чтобы можно было поудобнее перехватить потом под руки и увести в кровать.   
– Мгм. – Грег тут же завалился на подлокотник дивана, сразу став почти неподъемным, и тихо и размеренно задышал. Майкрофт еще раз поцеловал его:   
– Ты подожди, я быстро, а потом мы пойдем нормально спать.   
Убрав документы в кабинет, Майкрофт зашел в спальню, чтобы переодеться и расправить со своей стороны – Грег обычно не трогал его половину, хотя наутро вся постель все равно оказывалась разворошенной. На этот раз кровать была заправленной. Судя по всему, Лестрейд, ожидая его приезда, дремал на диване.   
Майкрофт постоял, чуть покачиваясь и думая, что делать. Можно, конечно, дотащить Грега до постели, но это не очень удобно, потому что у него побаливает рука после долгой работы за компьютером, да и спал Грег так уютно и сладко, что не хотелось его будить.   
В итоге Майкрофт, взял одеяло, подушки и вернулся в гостиную.  
– Грег!   
Тот пробормотал что-то во сне, вроде как «Ты тоже ложись, Майк». Майкрофт поднял его ноги, положил их на сиденье, так что Грег тут же растянулся во весь рост и довольно заулыбался во сне. Майкрофт покачал головой, запихнул ему под голову подушку и принялся раскладывать диван. Когда тот превратился практически в двухместную кровать, Майкрофт улегся рядом с Грегом, легко обнял его и накинул на них обоих одеяло.   
И долго потом не мог уснуть, любуясь на спящего и осторожно проводя то ладонью, то большим пальцем по его щеке, волосам и плечу. Пусть Грег спит, он слишком переживал за Майкрофта и очень долго ждал его возвращения. Пусть спит.


	2. Лампа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как у майстрейда появилась необычная лампа www.homeconcept.ru/upload/resize_cache/iblock/a89/460_460_0/Table-Lamp-Ringo_Metal-51093-1-h.jpg   
> флафф, немного юмора, ОЖП и ОМП

Лампа стояла на прикроватной тумбочке со стороны Майкрофта, хотя подарили ее Грегу.   
Просто однажды к ним домой приехал какой-то важный человек в черном (что за человек, Грег не уточнял, он давно отвык что-то спрашивать про посетителей Майкрофта – себе дороже) с маленькой дочкой. Приехал вроде как за документами, по крайней мере, дочку он оставил в гостиной именно с этими словами. Грег, как раз ужинавший после работы, решил не появляться перед гостями, раз те пришли на минутку. Но минутка прошла, прошло пять минут, десять, а гость все не возвращался. Девочка в гостиной сначала чем-то поскрипела, а потом стала опасно сопеть носом.  
«Сейчас разревется», – подумал Грег и решил все-таки выйти из своего убежища, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу местного масштаба или международный скандал.   
Девочка уже размазывала слезы по щекам и косила в сторону дверного проема, как будто боялась, что оттуда выскочит чудовище и заберет ее, как уже забрало папу. Или еще что в таком же духе. От появления Грега она вздрогнула, но не закричала, может, потому что Грег не был похож на чудовище – мало кто из чудовищ ходит с наколотым на вилку консервированным персиком, держа в другой руке пончик.  
– Можно мне тоже? – все еще сопя носом, спросил девочка.   
Грег протянул ей пончик, но она осторожно сняла с вилки персик обеими руками и, еще раз всхлипнув, стала его есть.   
– Вкусно? – поинтересовался Грег, который решил пока не трогать сладкое, вдруг ребенок захочет, а пончик последний.   
– Слишком сладкий, – пожаловалась она. – Можно мне водички?  
– Или чаю?   
– Молока, – уточнила она.   
Они прошли на кухню, выпили кофе с молоком, съели разделенный пополам пончик и оставшиеся персики, поспорили о тактике и стратегии ведения поединков на чайных ложках и спасении кусочков печенья, попавшего в кружку.   
Замолчали, услышав грохот на лестнице. Боясь самого страшного – Майкрофт свернул себе шею! – Грег рванулся туда и нос к носу столкнулся с гостем, который беззвучно открывал рот и никак не реагировал на попытки Майкрофта успокоить его.   
– Синди?   
Грег отступил в сторону и махнул рукой в направлении кухни, откуда важно выплыла Синди и с упреком сказала:  
– Почему ты так быстро?  
А через месяц Майкрофт принес эту лампу со словами "Это тебе - за персики".  
Сначала она стояла на тумбочке Грега, но вскоре он переставил ее к Майкрофту. Она была ему не нужна – он уже сто лет ничего не читал перед сном, в отличие от Майкрофта, который даже спать ложился с документами по работе. Кроме того, так она не светила Грегу в глаза, и можно было долго лежать головой на груди или руке Майкрофта.  
Так что лампа стояла на прикроватной тумбочке со стороны Майкрофта, и всех это устраивало.


	3. Рыцарь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Майкрофта Холмса (в серии про свадьбу Джона и Мэри) в его домашнем тренажерном зале стояли рыцарские доспехи  
> слэш, флафф, PG-13 с намеками на что-то большее

Кажется, это был второй или третий раз, когда Майкрофт вынужден был принимать Лестрейда у себя дома. Тот принес бумаги по делу, которое расследовал Шерлок, нарушая все, что можно и нельзя, совершенно забыв о собственной безопасности и отчаянно бегая по всем злачным местам города, а иногда прыгая по крышам. Разбираться с документами в гостиной Майкрофт не любил, поэтому он пригласил инспектора к себе в кабинет. Они почти поднялись на второй этаж по лестнице, как Майкрофт услышал странный звон, а потом и грохот, с тайным ужасом обернулся… Так и есть – Лестрейд уронил висевшие на стене меч и рапиру, хорошо хоть успел отскочить в сторону, по ногам не досталось.  
– Инспектор! – Майкрофт вложил в это слово все свое негодование и недовольство поведением гостя.  
– Извините, я сейчас все верну как было. Сейчас.   
Он поднял меч и постарался пристроить его на крепления для рапиры. Голой рукой. Держа за лезвие. Как будто так и надо. Майкрофт закашлялся и торопливо сказал:  
– Оставьте, не надо, положите его… – Инспектор сделал еще одну попытку вернуть все на место, беря лезвие и второй рукой. – Оставьте. – Майкрофт перехватил его ладонь и осторожно вытащил меч, чтобы не порезать.   
– Простите, я не хотел, – инспектор потер глаза пальцами. – Я нечаянно, просто немного устал.   
– Идемте уже.  
В кабинете они еще долго возились с бумагами, Майкрофт перекладывал их и так и эдак, тасуя факты и выискивая наиболее оптимальный вариант решения. Когда оно нашлось и Майкрофт хотел его озвучить, приказав инспектору действовать, оказалось, что тот спит сидя в кресле. И у Майкрофта не хватило духа его будить.   
Это был первый раз, когда Лестрейд остался у него ночевать. 

Потом, конечно, Лестрейд приловчился к лестнице и больше не ронял коллекционное холодное колюще-режущее оружие, хоть и старался лишний раз на него не смотреть. Как-то раз он смущенно буркнул, прижимаясь к перилам, чтобы быть подальше от экспонатов:  
– Напоминает о работе. – И Майкрофт убрал коллекцию в закрытый зал.   
Потом, правда, туда пришлось убирать еще много чего. Потому что неожиданно у них с инспектором оказалось больше точек соприкосновения, чем думали они оба, Шерлок перестал быть единственной темой общения и встреч, а «инспектор» постепенно превратился в «Лестрейда», а потом и в «Грега».  
А однажды Майкрофт понял, что к «Грегу» хочется добавить пару ласковых слов, а самого инспектора еще раз увидеть спящим в своем доме. Впрочем, что там греха таить, хотелось увидеть его не только спящим. И вовсе не в кресле. Хотя, конечно, можно и в кресле, но в кровати все же удобнее.   
Его мечта достаточно быстро сбылась, потому что Грег оказался совсем не против, а очень даже за.

Майкрофт не сразу, но заметил, что Грег, пылкий, страстный и нетерпеливый в поцелуях, которые они начинали у двери, в спальне становился куда более спокойным, сдержанным, можно даже сказать – робким. Майкрофт списал все это на особенности характера. Но однажды до спальни они не дошли, запнувшись у дивана и упав на него. И вот тогда Майкрофт увидел нового Грега – жадного, напористого и ненасытного. Так что Майкрофт решил выяснить причину странного поведения.  
– Ну это, – Грег старательно отводил глаза и, кажется, втягивал голову в плечи. – Просто у тебя там это… и мне неудобно…  
– «Там» – это где? И что? – не понял Майкрофт, но уже готовясь к чему-то жуткому. Вдруг у него между ног действительно что-то страшное, а он – хотя как такое может быть? – и не знает.   
– В спальне. – Слава богу, что все-таки не у самого Майкрофта. – Там это... и сразу все желание… но я же стараюсь, но не всегда получается так, как хочется… так что вот…   
– Ты можешь по-человечески сказать, в чем дело?  
Грег вздохнул, потер ладонями щеки и лоб и что-то проворчал.  
– Так, идем. – Майкрофт втолкнул Грега в спальню – Что тут не так?  
– Он, – Грег ткнул пальцем в стоящие в трех шагах от кровати доспехи. Английские, конец 14 века, пластинчатый панцирь, шлем со снимающимся забралом. Красивые, дорогие, он их купил на одном аукционе и цену даже вспоминать не хотел, такая была высокая. А теперь Грег тыкал в них пальцем, хмурил брови и смущенно покусывал губу. Майкрофт даже не стал исправлять Грега, только уточнил:   
– Что «он»?   
– У меня ощущение, что он…  
– …подсматривает? – наконец сообразил Майкрофт. Смешно, конечно, и абсурдно, но понятно.   
– Нет, не подсматривает, – поправил его Грег. – Оценивает… – он пошевелил пальцами, подбирая слова, – все оценивает, и размер тоже. И следит, чтобы я тебе больно не сделал. Не навредил, был очень-очень осторожным, аккуратным, все делал по инструкции и практически по минутам.  
– По минутам? – не понял Майкрофт.  
– Ну да. Я где-то читал, сколько минут раньше отводилось на прелюдию, сколько на… В общем, я не могу при нем.   
– Грег!  
– Я понимаю, что это бред, но ты ведь уберешь его отсюда?  
– Уберу.   
Что-то эти доспехи выходили слишком дорогими. 

Однажды ночью Майкрофт проснулся от далекого грохота. Повернулся к Грегу, ища в темноте его плечо, не нашел и зажег лампу. Грега не было – только смятое, отброшенное в его сторону одеяло и подушка с вмятиной от головы. И странный грохот.  
Майкрофт торопливо накинул халат и хотел было пойти вниз, но в дверях столкнулся с Грегом, который старался тихо и незаметно вернуться в постель.  
– Грег?  
– Я пить ходил, – тот залез под одеяло и свернулся клубочком.   
– Что там упало? – Майкрофт развязал пояс и стянул с себя халат.  
– Твой очередной стражник, – проворчал тот. – Зачем они стоят по всему дому? Я на них вечно натыкаюсь, особенно в темноте.  
– А нечего по ночам ходить к холодильнику.  
Грег повернулся к Майкрофту, чтобы возразить, и ойкнул.  
– Что такое?   
– Он упал мне на ногу, – пожаловался Грег.  
– Кто упал?  
– Да стражник твой, то есть доспех, то есть шлем! – Грег уткнулся лицом в подушку, и Майкрофт еле разобрал: – Острым забралом, чтоб его! Прямо на косточку.   
– Показывай.  
Грег развернулся и послушно вытащил ногу из-под одеяла. Майкрофт осторожно тронул ступню, погладил ее, коснулся красного пятна над пальцами.   
– Больно? – шепотом спросил он.  
– Немного, – тоже шепотом ответил Грег.– Погладь еще раз, может, пройдет?  
– Обязательно, – согласился Майкрофт, не уточняя, что именно «обязательно». Но гладить не перестал, причем не только ступню. В общем, заснули они не сразу.   
Утром Майкрофт приказал убрать доспехи, только пару перчаток оставил – приходящий к ним Шерлок любил изображать Железного человека, а Грег не отказывался провести с ним поединок по армрестлингу в «железе».   
Он тоже никогда не любил эти молчаливые безликие статуи.


	4. Подарок на Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> серия 2.1. скандал в Белгравии, G  
> разговор Майкрофта и Шерлока, Грег за кадром

Из морга, где они опознавали мертвую Ту женщину, братья вернулись почти под утро. В квартире еще витал аромат праздника, но как будто уже немного застоявшийся и почти исчезнувший.

Майкрофт, судя по его виду, и сам не знал, зачем поехал с братом – как будто Шерлок не справится со своими эмоциями по поводу Той женщины, тем более что там, в морге, лежало не ее тело. Но он все же поехал на Бейкер-Стрит. 

Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил, как Майкрофт сначала сел с ним в такси, а потом поднялся в его гостиную. Разве что не стал демонстративно пиликать на скрипке, а позволил налить ему остывшего глинтвейна – интересно, кто его сварил и оставил, заботливо прикрыв кухонным полотенцем, – миссис Хадсон, которая «не их домохозяйка», или все-таки Молли? Или они вместе? Не Джон, это точно, за ним не водилось таких привычек к кулинарии и уюту; да и в квартире его не было уже давно, с полчаса точно – а глинтвейн был еще теплым. Майкрофт встал у окна, покачивая толстостенный бокал в руке, вдыхая пряный аромат и по глоточку попивая вино. Огоньки гирлянды падали на его лицо разноцветными отсветами. 

Шерлок тоже налил себе вина, правда, пить не стал, побродил по комнате, потом сел у елочки, куда поставил бокал, после чего вытащил из-под пушистых веточек несколько красиво упакованных подарков. Он повертел их, шурша бумагой и бантиками с ленточками, и бросил один Майкрофту на подоконник, чуть не попав по руке брата. Майкрофт резко развернулся и закатил глаза – «опять ты ведешь себя как ребенок!» Шерлок фыркнул, а потом соизволил пояснить: 

– Это тебе.  
– Не может быть, – слегка покачал головой тот.  
– Может, там и надпись «Мистеру М.Холмсу» есть. Не веришь – сам посмотри.

Майкрофт не глядя взял подарок с подоконника и повертел плоскую длинную коробочку возле глаз. Увидев подпись – между прочим, стандартным шрифтом – он успокоился, даже слегка улыбнулся и, допив глинтвейн и поставив бокал на подоконник, принялся разворачивать подарок. Шерлок не удержался: 

– От Лестрейда, что ли? Молли бы не стала, миссис Хадсон подписала бы иначе… – Майкрофт промолчал, и Шерлок фыркнул: – Значит, от Лестрейда. И, судя по твоей реакции – не первый.  
– Не первый, – кивнул Майкрофт и вытащил из коробки галстук.   
– О, – поразился Шерлок. – Значит, моя давняя шутка с той ерундой сработала. Отлично.   
– Значит, это все из-за тебя?   
– Всегда пожалуйста, можешь не благодарить. Но, если честно, я не думал, что он запомнит ту шутку. А предположить, что он решится подарить галстук тебе, почти британскому правительству, – он передразнил брата, – даже я не мог, мне и в голову такое не пришло.   
– Но пять лет назад он подарил мне галстук именно с изображением герба Великобритании.  
– Да? Да он рисковый парень.  
– А по работе с тобой этого как будто не видно.   
– Нет, со мной ничего рискованного нет, я все просчитываю. – Теперь хмыкнул Майкрофт. – Вот только не надо делать такое лицо. И так закатывать глаза. И вообще… Как ты его не уничтожил? Инспектора, я имею в виду? Впрочем, галстук тоже.   
– Такого у меня еще не было, – пожал плечами тот. – И инспектора, и галстука. 

Шерлок задумчиво поднял бокал с остывшим глинтвейном, сделал глоток и поморщился – выдохшееся вино горчило.

– А ближе к следующему Рождеству, – он с интересом и ожиданием уставился на брата, – я сказал ему, что наша мать из Ирландии, а у отца предки из Шотландии. Что он подарил тебе потом? Зеленый, с клевером или святым Патриком?  
– Не угадал, – Майкрофт широко улыбнулся. – С тартаном.  
– Ну, он, возможно, посмотрел «Горца» или «Храброе сердце».   
– Не ожидал, что ты их посмотрел. – Шерлок фыркнул и отмахнулся, после чего Майкрофт вернулся к прежней теме: – Может быть, и поэтому. Но, в любом случае, спасибо ему громадное.  
– Что? Неужели ты рискнул надеть подарок? 

Когда Майкрофт кивнул, Шерлок так удивился, что закашлялся и, забыв о потерявшем приятный вкус вине, еще раз отпил и снова закашлялся. Когда приступ прошел, Майкрофт доброжелательно пояснил: 

– Да. И мне впервые за много лет не пришлось надевать килт, потому что галстука в наших цветах оказалось достаточно.  
– А ты не подумал, что Лестрейд наверняка бы не отказался поглядеть на тебя в гольфах с помпончиками.   
– Это хосы и флеши, – недовольно сморщил нос Майкрофт.   
– Вряд ли он знает такие слова, он даже слово «тартан» наверняка где-то подсмотрел. Или услышал, например, при расследовании убийства того шотландца, которого потом хоронили под вой волынок. Он ведь даже не совсем англичанин.  
– Я знаю, – оборвал его Майкрофт. – И насчет тартана ты ошибаешься. Если уж он сумел отыскать наши цвета, то…  
– Ой, хватит, не надо мне читать лекцию. Ты лучше про Ирландию с клевером и Патриком скажи. Ни за что не поверю, что он забыл про нее и ничего тебе не подарил. Уж «Гиннесс» он точно пьет.  
– Подарил, – вздохнул Майкрофт, сдаваясь, – темно-зеленый галстук с маленьким четырехлистным клевером в уголке.   
– Маленьким? Ну надо же. Стильно. Не ожидал. – Шерлок оперся спиной о сиденье дивана и вытянул ноги. – Да, и про Уэльс я ему что-то тоже говорил, но не помню, что.  
– Цвета Уэльса тоже есть, только поводов надевать его маловато.   
– А на пятое Рождество он что подарил?  
– Я же англичанин, – еще раз пожал плечами Майкрофт.   
– Ладно, а сегодня что?

Майкрофт развернул галстук, показывая брату темно-синюю («королевский цвет!») ленту с бронзовыми узкими полосками, после чего улыбнулся и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по гордой птице на гербе в самом низу. Шерлок озадаченно вытянул шею:

– Хм, даже не знаю, ни на чей флаг и герб не похоже.  
– Похоже, просто ты не знаешь – чей.  
– Хочешь сказать, что умнее меня?  
– Он признает, что я умный, мне это достаточно.   
– Достаточно, надо же.

Майкрофт еще раз кивнул и опять потрогал ленту. Шерлок поморщил лоб, что-то вспоминая и сопоставляя, а затем сказал:

– Его жена ему изменяет.  
– Я знаю.  
– Теперь он тоже знает, я ему сказал. – Майкрофт застыл, а Шерлок продолжил: – Он даже не сильно удивился, словно и сам это знал, но не хотел признавать. Молли и миссис Хадсон на меня еще так посмотрели, словно я что-то не то сделал.  
– Сделал, – вздохнул тот.   
– Он же уже привык к моей манере общения.  
– Это немного другое.   
– Да то же самое! – возмутился Шерлок. – И вообще, тебе уже пора идти. 

Майкрофт надел галстук и завязал его простым узлом. Он неторопливо надел пиджак, подхватил неизменный зонт и уже почти вышел в дверь, как Шерлок очнулся:

– Да, не забудь ему тоже что-нибудь подарить! Черно-желтое, думаю, ему пойдет, шарфик там или перчатки – только не галстук, он их терпеть не может!   
– Шерлок, уж с этим я сам как-нибудь разберусь.  
– Да ладно, черно-желтый – не самое страшное. Страшнее то, что он тебе не серебристо-зеленое* подарил.  
– Шерлок! Не лезь, куда не просят, лучше со своим…   
– Вот теперь ты лезешь, куда не надо.   
Майкрофт кивнул, соглашаясь:   
– С Рождеством тебя.   
– И тебя.   
Майкрофт хлопнул дверью, и Шерлок поудобнее уселся на полу:   
– Вернее, вас, но я этого не говорил. И ты этого не слышал, – буркнул он в камеру, которая пряталась в черепе на камине. – Счастливого Рождества.

*привет ГП и факультетам Хогвартса


	5. Дети

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по гифке, на которой герой Р. Грейвза (сериал "Последнее танго в Галифаксе") легко управляется с маленьким ребенком http://78.media.tumblr.com/b913d168c1c07490608f91bb2f7a832f/tumblr_njkkj2WZ4G1tppmebo8_250.gif  
> Джон, Рози, Шерлок, Грег +Майкрофт за кадром  
> G, флафф, ООС, юмор

Когда Джон вернулся домой, то они разговаривали. Вернее, говорил Шерлок, периодически хмыкая и делая лицо «Я тут один, что ли, умею думать», а Лестрейд внимательно его слушал, слегка покачивая Рози на коленях. Малышка сосредоточенно жамкала синюю пушистую игрушку за уши и периодически пыталась их укусить, но Грег, не отвлекаясь от Шерлока, осторожно вытаскивал их из ее ручек, не давая донести до рта.   
Вскоре Рози это надоело, и она нашла новое объект – пуговицы инспектора, которые сначала увлеченно рассматривала, а потом захотела потрогать. Грег слегка подкинул ее, усаживая поудобнее, и осторожно отодвинул от пиджака. Рози только собралась захныкать, как Лестрейд, взяв в ладонь ее ступню, мягко провел по подошве, потрогал пальчики, как будто пересчитывал их, и повыше натянул носочек. Джон остановился у окна, продолжая наблюдать. Его дочка редко забывала про свои желания, добиваясь их если не игрой, так плачем, так что Джон ждал, как Грег среагирует на поедание пуговиц на своей рубашке. Но тот – опять-таки не отрываясь от Шерлока, который сам в этот момент глядел в утыканную листочками с записями стену – взъерошил Рози волосы (вот почему она такая лохматая!) и ткнул синей игрушке в нос. Нос на мгновение скрылся в мягкой мордашке и появился вновь. Рози радостно угукнула и повторила за инспектором. И тыкала еще минут пять, так что Лестрейд ушел, сохранив пуговицы в неприкосновенности.   
– Слушай, а у Грега дети есть? – Шерлок удивленно воззрился на него «У кого?», но после секундной заминки сообразил и поменял выражение на «Зачем тебе это надо?» – Он так легко справляется с Рози, вот и хочу знать.  
Шерлок скривился, как будто мысль о детях портила ему настроение, но в итоге сказал:   
– Спроси у Майкрофта.   
– Шерлок! – возмутился Джон. – Мне не досье нужно, мне нужно…  
– Он два раза был женат, так что, с почти девяностопроцентной вероятностью, у него…   
– Понятно. Ты просто не знаешь.   
– Ты тоже не знаешь, хотя пьешь с ним по пятницам пиво. А теперь не мешай мне думать. Хочешь узнать – спроси Майкрофта, он все знает.

Идти к Майкрофту Джону не хотелось, как и вообще лишний раз обращаться к Британскому правительству, да еще по такому нелепому и смешному поводу. Он решил спросить Грега сам.   
– А? – удивился тот, когда Шерлок в очередной раз появился на месте преступления, притащив с собой Джона с Рози.   
– Просто ты иногда сидишь с ней, и я… – он не договорил, потому что Шерлок стал что-то возмущенно кричать в их сторону и раскапывать носком ботинка подмерзшую землю возле мертвого тела.   
– Извини, я к нему.  
Но прежде чем уйти, инспектор вытащил у Рози изо рта шнурок от капюшона, дотронулся до ямочки на ее щеке и сказал «Биип», вызвав восторг ребенка.   
Причем такой, что Джону пришлось до вечера играть с ней в это самое «биип».

К разговору они вернулись спустя неделю и, слава богу, не на месте преступления. Лестрейд принес Шерлоку какую-то папку с делом из архива и, пока тот ее рассматривал, сидел с Джоном на кухне и пил чай. Рози залезла к нему на колени и потянулась еще выше. Грег, не выпуская из руки кружку, посадил малышку себе на шею и слегка прижался спиной к стене, подстраховывая ее. Та сначала заболтала от восторга – еще бы, первый раз оказалась так высоко (и Джон подозревал, что она будет требовать этого и от него), а потом стала «причесывать» короткие волосы инспектора. Тот не сопротивлялся и не возмущался – в отличие от остальных ее знакомых: миссис Хадсон категорически не давала потрогать свою прическу, Молли каждый раз делала такое страдающее лицо, что Рози сама от нее отставала, а Джон… Джон не хотел облысеть. Но Грег продолжал спокойно пить чай, как будто услуги такого «парикмахера» для него были обычным явлением. И Джон даже не собирался ему рассказывать, что Рози украсила его своими розовыми заколками-бантиками.   
В кухню, недовольно хмуря брови, вошел Шерлок:  
– Это не то дело, которое мне было нужно.   
Лестрейд молча забрал папку, только пожал плечами – не то, так не то, что теперь поделаешь. Шерлок схватил одну печеньку, из вредности отпил из кружки Джона и, уже уходя, сказал:   
– Тебе этот цвет совершенно не идет.  
– А? – удивился Грег, проводя по волосам и сдирая заколки. – Да, точно. Рози, зато тебе к лицу, – не дал он ей разреветься.  
Уже у порога Джон вспомнил свой вопрос и повторил. Лестрейд почему-то разулыбался:  
– Да, есть, двое, мальчик и девочка.   
– И ты давно с ними виделся?  
– Нет, недавно.  
– Но вроде бы твоя бывшая та еще стерва…  
– Это вторая бывшая, а первая нормальная, – поправил он Джона. – И ее муж тоже нормальный, так что Стива и Кэтрин я видел на днях, позавчера, что ли, да, точно. Но знаешь, я бы не отказался еще от сына. Или дочки. Ладно, пока, – на прощание он чмокнул Рози в щеку, а она помахала ему синим ухом любимого плюшевого кролика.   
– О нет, – завздыхал Шерлок после того, как дверь за инспектором захлопнулась. – Ты подал ему дурацкую, идиотскую, самую идиотскую идею. Он теперь будет мечтать о детях.  
– А что в этом плохого? – удивился Джон.   
– Все плохо. Он будет возиться с ними, выносить всем мозг, болтать всякую ерунду, станет еще большим идиотом, чем сейчас..   
– Шерлок, это слишком! – рассердился Джон. – Я тоже, по-твоему, стал…  
– Да и вообще, зачем ему младенец в его возрасте? – не заметив обиды Джона, продолжал страдать Шерлок. – В их возрасте?  
– В «их»? Так он с кем-то встречается и ты ее знаешь?  
– Лучше бы не знал, – еще тяжелее вздохнул Шерлок и ушел, не ответив больше ни на один вопрос. 

Буря разразилась, когда Шерлок опять притащил Джона, гулявшего с Рози, на место преступления. Там он потребовал помощи, так что Джон вручил дочку Лестрейду, который стоял рядом, но не должен был по первому требованию гения падать на землю возле трупа, чтобы проверить какую-то теорию. Что случилось, Джон так и не понял, но в какой-то момент Шерлок подорвался с места, запричитал «нет-нет-нет», отобрал Рози у инспектора, впихнул ее в руки Джону и утащил его за ограждение. Единственное, что успел разобрать Джон в этой суете – так это черный неприметный, но очень знакомый автомобиль Майкрофта.   
– И что это было? – спросил Джон в такси, когда Шерлок немного успокоился.  
– Катастрофа. Мало того, что ты подал Лестрейду идиотскую идею, так теперь ты заразил ею и Майкрофта! Он все видел и теперь тоже захочет!   
– Что захочет? – не понял Джон, но Шерлок только закатил глаза. – Какую еще идею?  
– А ведь он теперь расскажет мамуле, – расстроенно сообщил тот в пространство, – и все, пиши пропало.  
– Шерлок, да что случилось-то?   
Ответом ему был долгий печальный вздох.

Через три дня Шерлок пришел к Джону с траурным лицом.  
– Шерлок, все в порядке?  
– Нет. И ты виноват в этом.   
– Ладно, я виноват, – согласился Джон, потому что Рози спала, а Шерлок начал переходить на слишком высокие тона. – Но, может, хоть скажешь, в чем?  
– Они решили завести детей.   
– Кто? Грег? – Джон дождался подтверждающего кивка. – Да это же здорово!   
– Ага, здорово. Но они решили, что все должно быть правильно и идеально, так что сначала у них будет свадьба. – Джон не успел обрадоваться этой новости, как Шерлок сообщил: – Если что, ты тоже приглашен. Нет, даже не так, – он решительно покивал сам себе, – ты обязан туда явиться.   
– Ладно, я не против, Грег нормальный парень, я рад за него. И он, наверное, попросит тебя быть его шафером.  
– Нет, потому что меня уже попросили.   
– Попросили? Ты будешь подружкой невесты? А так можно?   
– Можно, ему все можно, – Шерлок так тяжело вздохнул, что Джон ему почти посочувствовал. – Даже доставать всех вопросами: а какая должна быть температура воды, а сколько ложек каши давать ребенку, а можно ли ему играть в комнате, где провели опыты… А родители ему будут во всем потакать. И поддерживать. И требовать того же от меня. Ненавижу.   
– Шерлок, ты что-то придумываешь. Грег не будет так себя вести, не будет задавать такие вопросы, у него двое детей, он и так все знает и умеет.   
– Он, может, знает и умеет, но Майкрофту нужно иметь точные и подтвержденные сведения пяти специалистов.  
Вот тут Джон завис. Минуту он переваривал сказанное другом, который скорбно продолжал что-то бубнить, а потом осторожно поинтересовался, точно зная, что пожалеет, что спросил:   
– Шерлок, я, похоже, чего-то не понимаю, но при чем тут твой брат?  
– А он всегда при чем. Вот, – он сунул Джону белую открытку, на которой черной тушью было выведено: «Грегори Лестрейд и Майкрофт Холмс приглашают на бракосочетание, которое…»  
Джон смотрел на расплывающиеся перед глазами буквы и думал.  
В принципе, могло быть и хуже. Наверное. С Майкрофтом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.   
Зато Грег счастлив. Наверное. По крайней мере, он хотел ребенка – он его получит. Может, даже не одного. И Майкрофт будет занят семьей, а не Шерлоком и самим Джоном. А это не так уж и плохо. Даже хорошо.   
А еще, глядишь, Шерлок попривыкнет к детям… Кто знает, к чему это может привести. Джон улыбнулся своим мыслям и сказал:  
– Да ладно тебе, нашел, из-за чего переживать. Ну сходим мы на свадьбу, потерпишь ты Майкрофта три часа.  
– Да если бы одного Майкрофта! – продолжал стонать Шерлок. – Там же еще родители будут. И вообще, Грег не знает…  
– Грег? – перебил его Джон. – Ты все-таки знаешь, как его зовут.  
– …он не знает, во что ввязался, – почти не смутившись, продолжил Шерлок. – Это все ты со своей идеей и Рози на руках.  
– Ты, кстати, тоже отлично смотришься с ней. Может, нам тоже стоит подумать о?..  
Удивленное лицо Шерлока было высшей наградой Джону за все его мучения.   
– Это значит «да», да?


	6. Рептилия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, флафф, юмор, преслэш  
> Шерлок, Майкрофт, Грег и небольшая проблема взаимопонимания

Шерлок прислал смс со словами «Бейкер-стрит. Срочно. Почти срочно. Приходите». На звонки (Лестрейд хотел знать, зачем он понадобился) он не отвечал, так что пришлось ехать (однажды он не приехал, и Шерлока чуть не убили жаждавшие мести преступники). Правда, на этот раз Грег не стал включать сирену с мигалкой, как и вызывать спецназ – обойдется.   
На Бейкер-стрит было тихо. Шерлок лежал на диване в халате, сложив руки на груди и состроив пальцы домиком. На приветствие он не ответил, даже головы не повернул. Постояв минуту в ожидании, Грег решил сесть – ноги гудели после двух дней беготни по городу, голова не варила совершенно, да и спать хотелось невыносимо. Но устроиться с комфортом не получилось: стоило ему присесть, как под ним что-то зашевелилось, зашипело и прыгнуло на него. Он тоже подскочил и успел закрыть лицо ладонью.   
– Шерлок, твою мать, что это? – опасность тут же исчезла, где-то затаилась, и Грег, медленно выдохнув, осторожно опустил руку. Как ни странно, но Холмс наконец-то соизволил ответить:  
– Змея, инспектор.  
– Чтоб тебя! – Лестрейд запоздало позадыхался, осматривая безопасное теперь кресло. А потом сопоставил свои габариты и змеи и испугался уже за нее. – Я на нее чуть не сел! А если бы...  
– Она ядовитая.  
– ...я ее раздавил или сломал ей что-нибудь? – Грег еще раз осмотрел кресло, никого не увидел и решил все-таки сесть. – Что? Ядовитая?   
Он еще говорил, а сам завороженно глядел, как взявшаяся из ниоткуда сверкающая в свете лампы змейка опутывает его предплечье золотисто-зелеными кольцами. Шерлок тоже наблюдал за этим из-под ресниц.   
– Да.  
– И ты это говоришь, когда она уже обвилась вокруг моей руки и нацелилась на запястье?  
– Да.   
– Замечательно. – Грег вытянул руку, чтобы змея была подальше от его лица – насколько это было возможно. Змея раскачивалась, но пока не пыталась напасть. – Сделай что-нибудь, чтобы она не ужалила меня. Если она меня покусает… если... – он на секунду задумался и закончил: – Если она меня покусает, меня заберут в больницу и я целых полчаса смогу поспать. О! Как сделать, чтобы она меня укусила? – Он протянул к ней ладонь свободной руки, но змейка тут же юркнул под манжету. – Черт...  
– Я пошутил, она неядовитая, – усмехнулся Шерлок.  
– Зато она залезла мне в рукав. – Он опустил руку, помахал, надеясь, что змея выпадет на пол. – Почему, Шерлок, она залезла мне в рукав?   
– Замерзла, наверное.   
– Отлично, просто превосходно. У меня в одежде змея.   
– Да, инспектор, – Шерлок величественно завернулся в халат и повернулся лицом к спинке дивана, соответственно, к Лестрейду задом. – И успокойтесь уже, я же сказал, что она неядовитая.   
– Ну хоть что-то. И что мне делать? Она там затаилась и не шевелится, уснула, что ли? О, я тогда тоже посплю.   
Он уселся обратно, плотнее запахнув на себе легкое пальто – на Бейкер-стрит никогда не было жарко. Минуту стояла тишина, потом Шерлок заворочался, как будто только сейчас понял, что Грег ему сказал, и внезапно подскочил:  
– Нет, вы не будете здесь спать. Идите к Майкрофту.   
– Почему не буду и зачем мне к Майкрофту? – Лестрейд только глаза приоткрыл. – И вообще, ты меня зачем-то позвал, так и не объяснил, зачем, подсунул мне змею, а теперь выпроваживаешь на холод?   
– Это змея – подарок Майкрофту. Отнесите ее, скажите, что она от меня, подарок на день рождения.   
– Так ты меня за этим звал? Чтобы я отнес твой подарок брату? – Грег разозлился. Это было слишком, даже для Шерлока. – Нет уж, сам ее неси и поздравляй, я к вам курьером не нанимался. – Он опять стал трясти рукой, чтобы змея выползла. – Милая, вылезай.  
– Милая? – Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы и подергивал их из стороны в сторону, похоже, размышляя, что делать дальше.   
– Вполне. Черт, не хочет вылезать. Шерлок, помоги! А, черт с тобой, я сам! – Он принялся разматывать шарф. – Зачем ты ее заморозил?   
– Я ее не морозил, я не виноват, что в Лондоне столько снега и отопление у нас слабовато. – Медидативность и равнодушие Холмса как рукой сняло, стоило Грегу начать расстегивать пуговицы. – Стоп! Не вздумайте дальше раздеваться! Не смейте устраивать здесь стриптиз!   
– Что значит "дальше"? – возмутился Грег. – Какой стриптиз? Я, чтобы избавиться от этой гадины, всего лишь снял пальто и шарф! И нечего вести себя как ребенок, я пока еще… – Холмс скривил лицо. – Не хочешь, чтобы я разделся догола, помоги мне вытащить свою змею! Шерлок, не смей сбегать от меня, помоги! – Тот исчез в соседней комнате. – Шерлок!! Сейчас дверь выломаю. Аа, черт с тобой.  
Он вернулся к креслу, где кучей лежали его пальто и шарф, кое-как стянул с себя пиджак, уронил его туда же. Телефон выскользнул из кармана и с глухим стуком упал на пол. Грег выругался и принялся за рубашку: вытащил ее из брюк и стал расстегивать мелкие пуговицы одной рукой, потому что второй боялся пошевелить – именно под ней затаилась змеюка.   
За спиной раздалось покашливание. Лестрейд молниеносно развернулся, встретившись с обиженным и недовольным взглядом Шерлока, полностью одетого и даже с шарфом на шее.   
– Ага, вернулся. Помоги мне отодрать от меня змею. Она залезла мне под мышку и не хочет оттуда вылезать. И не надо ржать, я не знаю, как она там держится, но одной рукой я не могу ее оторвать.  
– Не паникуйте и не раздевайтесь, я же просил, сейчас приедет специалист, он все уладит.  
– Специалист? – это переходило всякие рамки. – Шерлок, а ты кто, любитель, что ли?   
– Я? Я... я ухожу. – Он шагнул к выходу, чуть не врезался в распахнувшуюся дверь, за которой маячил Майкрофт. – О, как раз вовремя.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, – Лестрейд опять почувствовал себя идиотом – стоит тут в полурасстегнутой рубашке со змеей за пазухой, хорошо, хоть штаны на месте. Старший Холмс, правда, даже глазом не моргнул, как будто это нормально. Хотя на Бейкер-стрит понятие нормы вообще было каким-то размытым.   
– Здравствуйте, инспектор. Шерлок? Что ты придумал?   
– Ничего. Майкрофт, вот твой подарок, забирай его и вали к себе в "Диоген". Или лучше сразу к себе домой. В общем, пока, – и он исчез прежде, чем кто-то успел его остановить. Майкрофт поморщился, как от зубной боли, и повернулся к Лестрейду:   
– Инспектор, будьте добры, объясните, что происходит? И почему вы в таком виде?  
– Да нормальный у меня вид, – возмутился Грег. Сначала сами устраивают черт пойми что, а он потом крайний! – Не нравится – не смотрите.  
– Нравится. Так что тут происходит?   
Грегу наконец удалось ухватить змею за хвост и вытащить ее из-за пазухи. Немного пошипев, она опять оплела его руку, на этот раз правую, подняла голову и обиженно уставилась на него серо-зелеными глазами. Лестрейду даже стало немного стыдно перед ней, и он рассеяно ответил:   
– Это все Шерлок.  
– Как всегда, – постучал Майкрофт кончиком зонта об пол. – Инспектор, может, вы отдадите мне…   
– Простите, что вы сказали?  
– «Как всегда», а что?   
– Нет, до этого. – Лестрейд смотрел на Холмса и ждал непонятно чего. Послышалось же, верно? Или нет? – Про мой вид.  
– Простите?  
По лицу Майкрофта нельзя было ничего прочесть, и Грег решил – послышалось. Жаль.   
– Так вот ваш подарок, змея, забралась мне под рубашку, а Шерлок отказался помогать мне вытаскивать, сказал – приедет специалист, он поможет. Специалист уже не нужен, сам справился, забирайте свой подарок, а мне пора.   
Он протянул Майкрофту руку с намотавшейся на нее змеей, а сам стал застегиваться, пуговицы выскальзывали из неловких пальцев левой руки.   
Холмс задумчиво изучал его и змею, после чего шагнул и оказался вплотную к Грегу – они почти касались друг друга. Майкрофт в строгом гладком пальто, в застегнутом пиджаке, под которым прятался жилет с часами на цепочке и идеально выглаженная рубашка с острыми стрелками. И сам Лестрейд – все еще почти нараспашку, хотя с рубашкой и ее пуговицами он практически справился. Он бы сделал шаг назад, даже три, но за спиной стоял диван, так что сбегать было некуда. Оставалось делать вид, что и так – нормально, тем более что на Бейкер-стрит почти все – норма.   
– Понятно.   
– Ага, – кивнул Грег, просто чтобы не молчать под этим немигающим взглядом серо-зеленых глаз.   
– Инспектор, у меня только один вопрос. – Майкрофт гладил змейку пальцем, та жадно подставляла голову под ласку, но смотрел он только на Грега. – Что вы сказали?   
– Что Шерлок… и змея…  
– Нет, до этого?   
– Я? Ничего.  
– «Жаль», – в исполнении Холмса прозвучало горячо и еле слышно, хоть и в самое ухо.   
– Я сказал это вслух? Не может быть! – Грег вздохнул, а потом разозлился. – Ну и что? Вы сами первый начали! Вы сказали – «нравится»! Мой вид вам нравится! И что? Я как будто против, совсем даже наоборот, очень даже…  
Он еще что-то бормотал, а Майкрофт уже накинул на него пиджак и пальто, наспех застегнув пуговицы – всего пару пуговиц там и там, подобрал его телефон и потянул его к двери, на ходу ставя перед фактом:  
– Знаете, нам надо поговорить, Шерлок прав. Но «Диоген» не подойдет, тут он тоже прав.  
– Стойте! – Грег на секунду обрел контроль над своим телом и разумом и резко остановился. – Куда мы? Что происходит? И где эта чертова змея?   
– Змея здесь, – Майкрофт погладил его по спрятанной под пальто, пиджаком и рубашкой руке. – Она подарок, я должен ее забрать, вы же согласны? А мы – праздновать мой день рождения, вы приглашены, вы же не против?   
– А я могу отказаться?   
Теперь остановился и Майкрофт. Он уставился в пол и тихо спросил:  
– А вы хотите?   
Грег еще секунду постоял и подумал. Где-то там, под одеждой, змея уже устроилась со всеми удобствами у него под мышкой. Майкрофт не Шерлок, он джентльмен, он поможет снять пальто и пиджак и выудить глупую теплолюбивую рептилию. Но… Лестрейду понравилось, как тепло он выдыхал свое-его-чужое «жаль» и даже просто стоял рядом.   
– Нет, совершенно не против, но змея мерзнет, ее срочно нужно в тепло.   
– Хорошо, инс… Грегори.  
– Очень хорошо.   
И дальше у них все тоже было хорошо. Хотя змея, названная Адой (Грег подозревал скрытые мотивы и личную неприязнь Майкрофта к кому-то) иногда по утрам забиралась к нему под мышку и пугала их внезапным шипением. Но это были такие мелочи, что Грег почти не обращал на них внимания.


	7. Лиса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> юмор, флаффф  
> Майкрофт/Грег, Шерлок, подушечная лиса   
> (вот такая https://i.pinimg.com/564x/32/56/ff/3256ffb1a0c432b8e294c50aff09c014.jpg)

Однажды Грег принес домой подушку в виде лисы. Квадратной, пронзительной рыжей и остроносой лисы. Майкрофт подозрительно покосился на нее, но ничего не сказал, хотя и рвалось с языка: она совершенно не вписывалась в классический жемчужно-серый интерьер их спальни. Грег сделал вид, что не заметил недовольного выражения лица Майкрофта и решительно пристроил лису строго посредине их кровати, между своей и майкрофтовой подушками, после чего довольно улыбнулся, погладил ее по мягкому хвосту, ткнул пару раз в черный нос и ушел на работу. 

А Майкрофт остался один на один с этим рыжим чудовищем текстильной промышленности. И куда бы он не садился в спальне – в кресло у электрического камина, на мягкий, превращенный в маленький диванчик подоконник, – лиса притягивала его взгляд и не давала покоя. Она нагло ухмылялась и, высунув язык, подмигивала обоими глазами по очереди. Майкрофт мысленно выругался на английском, немецком и финском, также мысленно плюнул и ушел к себе в кабинет. 

Но и там не получалось думать спокойно – мозг раз за разом, снова и снова возвращался к яркой подушке в мирной спокойной обстановке его спальни. В конце концов Майкрофт не выдержал, сходил за подушкой и пристроил ее в кресле напротив своего рабочего стола. И это помогло. Он сразу успокоился и, уже не сбиваясь с нужных мыслей на всякую ерунду, наоборот, сосредоточившись благодаря яркой игрушке, быстро разобрался с необходимыми бумагами. 

Когда вернувшийся с работы и поужинавший Грег не нашел в спальне подушки, он нахмурился:

– Ты ее выкинул.

– Нет.

– Она тебе не понравилась и ты ее отправил в изгнание, да? – обличающе тыкая в него пальцем, заявил Грег. – А я ее найду и верну туда, куда посадил, вот! Потому что она мне нравится, тебя напоминает.

– Что? – поразился Майкрофт. Так его еще никто не… вообще-то от любого другого он воспринял это как оскорбление, но не от Грега, поэтому он и не договорил.

– Что «что»? – не понял тот. – Такая же рыжая, вредная и ехидная, как ты. Ну так куда ты ее дел?

– Не скажу, – криво улыбнулся Майкрофт и поймал себя на мысли, что их с лисой ухмылки действительно чем-то похожи. – Я же вредный, ехидный.

– И рыжий, – довольно добавил Грег. 

– Нет, не рыжий.

Грег молча покосился на него и пошел искать свою подушку. 

Он обыскал весь дом, заглянул даже в подвал, нашел там спрятанный велотренажер – Майкрофт хотел подарить его ему на день рождения, но не подумал, что Грег сунется туда раньше времени. Но лису Грег не нашел. Потому что и предположить не мог, что Майкрофт утащит ее в святая святых, свой неприкосновенный кабинет, где он занимался исключительно серьезными делами, касающимися судьбы страны и мира. Он туда даже не заглянул. 

В конце концов, устав от поисков, он упал на диван, где к нему присоединился Майкрофт, и они вместе посмотрели какой-то фильм по телевизору под бокал вина. Не один бокал. Когда кино закончилось, Грег уже дремал, уткнувшись носом ему в колени и подложив его ладонь себе под щеку. Будить его не хотелось, но спать здесь было нельзя – спина на утро будет болеть зверски, они это уже выяснили. Майкрофт потряс Грега за плечо:

– Подъем.

– Сейчас, – тот отпустил его руку, помотал головой, позволив встать, и опять рухнул на диван.

Пришлось идти за подушкой кабинет, а после тыкать его лисьим носом, приговаривая тонким голосом «Вставай, вставай!» Это сработало. Грег приоткрыл один глаз, прижал лису к себе и неуклюже, как медведь после спячки, отправился в постель. 

С тех пор лиса гордо лежала на кровати, нагло ухмыляясь и подмигивая обоими глазами по очереди, хотя периодически утаскивалась то в кабинет в кресло, то в зал на диван.

***

А однажды к ним вечером заглянул Шерлок и увидел ее. И едва не стащил, когда уходил. Отбирали в три руки – Майкрофт пытался сохранить серьезность и дергал ее одной левой. В итоге отбили, конечно, но пришлось дарить Шерлоку похожую. Выбирали полчаса, споря между мышкой и лосем, но потом раскопали в глубинах витрины енота с совершенно шерлоковским выражением «Я звезда». Его-то и подарили. 

Шерлок хмурился, что-то ворчал и возмущался, но подарок принял. Майкрофт говорил, что брат кладет его возле черепа на камине, но Грег сам видел, как застывший в трансе и разгуливающий по своим Чертогам Шерлок прижимал его к груди.


	8. Лунный мальчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, в какой-то степени херт/комфорт и немного мистики

– А еще мне сегодня приснился лунный мальчик, – голос Грега в телефоне прозвучал тепло, мягко и чуть-чуть грустно, и Майкрофт насторожился:  
– Какой мальчик?  
– Лунный. Он сидел на ветке на фоне луны, вокруг темнота, кроны деревьев и звезды – ну, как бывает, когда ночью смотришь вверх, в небо. И он что-то говорил мне, не говоря ни слова, говорил, но я ничего не понял.  
– Нечего разговаривать со всякими незнакомцами, – пошутил Майкрофт. – Лучше со мной говори. – Он вздохнул и шепотом признался: – Я по тебе соскучился и очень хочу тебя увидеть.   
Неделя без Грега казалась невыносимой. Хорошо, что сегодня он возвращается из своей командировки, даже на день раньше запланированного, но мужу об этом не скажет – пусть будет приятный сюрприз.  
– Я тоже, Майкрофт. Ничего, уже скоро увидимся  
– Да, до скорой встречи.   
Грег положил трубку, а Майкрофт еще минуту слушал короткие гудки. Что-то в его голосе или словах насторожило и обеспокоило, но что именно – он не мог понять.   
Возвращаясь в машине домой, Майкрофт задремал: чтобы вернуться пораньше, пришлось больше работать. Поэтому сейчас он отключил телефон, чтобы не тревожили, а то потом дома будет зевать, и Грег его сразу спать отправит, несмотря на белый день, а так хочется посидеть с ним в обнимку.   
Вот только, зайдя в спальню, он увидел спящего Грега – тот лежал под одеялом, свернувшись клубочком, как будто замерз, прижав его подушку к груди, и тихо в нее сопел. В воздухе витал запах лекарств. Озадаченный Майкрофт накинул на мужа покрывало, чтобы было теплее, и вышел, торопливо набирая номер:  
– Отчет по Грегу.   
– Сэр, он сегодня расследовал преступление, убитый лежал на замерзшем пруду в парке, и инспектор провалился под лед. Его быстро вытащили его же сотрудники, наша помощь не понадобилась, после его осмотрели и врач в больнице, и ваш семейный доктор, прогнозы благоприятные.   
– Почему мне не сообщили?  
– Сэр, вы в это время летели, до вас было не дозвониться, к тому же сам инспектор настаивал на том, чтобы вам не сообщать, он ведь думал, что вы прилетаете завтра, а он к тому времени бы уже…  
– Достаточно.   
Майкрофт вернулся в спальню, снял пиджак и ботинки и сел на кровать, прижавшись к спине Грега. Потом лег, осторожно обнимая рукой поверх одеяла и стараясь не разбудить, и вскоре уснул сам.

Выйдя из зала совещаний и вернувшись в свой кабинет, Майкрофт сначала выпил чашку кофе, а потом потянулся к телефону. Нахмурился – два пропущенных вызова от «охраны» Грега. Он не успел вызвать ее, как раздался новый звонок, и Шерлок торопливо заговорил в трубку:  
– Он в порядке, все нормально, ты только не дергайся.  
Конечно, остаться спокойным после таких слов было почти невозможно.  
– Что с Грегом случилось?   
– Ничего страшного, переработал, с кем не бывает, с ним постоянно бывает, и с тобой тоже.   
– И?  
– Вырубился в машине.  
– За рулем? – Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул, представляя, что могло произойти дальше – авария, столкновение… Хорошо, подушки безопасности в машине Грега нормальные.   
– Донован успела управление перехватить, так что все обошлось, никаких травм, просто обморок.   
– Надеюсь, он дома, а не на работе?   
– Дома. Донован его и отправила, твоим парням даже не пришлось вмешиваться и идти к его начальству.  
– Спасибо.   
– Ага.  
Потом, наливая себе и мужу успокоительного (тот смешно морщил нос от мятного запаха), Майкрофт вспомнил, как утром Грег опять рассказывал про своего лунного мальчика. 

– Шерлок? – Майкрофт не выдержал и все-таки позвонил брату.  
– Да, что случилось? – тот опять язвил. – Третья мировая?  
– Нет, но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Да? А что взамен?  
Прежде, чем тот успел озвучить свои требования, Майкрофт сказал:  
– Присмотри за Грегом.   
– Ты что, параноишь? – развеселился тот. – Или… – Шерлок мгновенно стал серьезным. – Майкрофт, что происходит? Что ему угрожает? И только ли ему? И почему ты не скажешь ему? Ладно, ему – но мне-то сказать можно? Даже если это секретная информация.  
– Шерлок! – прервал его Майкрофт. – Ему ничего не угрожает.  
– Тогда я не понимаю тебя.  
– Шерлок, просто присмотри за ним. Во время расследования ты к нему ближе всех. Если что случится – мои парни могут не успеть, а ты... Ты успеешь.  
– Майкрофт, может, ты мне скажешь…  
– Нечего говорить. Считай дурным предчувствием.  
Грегу сегодня опять снился лунный мальчик. Учитывая, что произошло предыдущие два раза после такого сна, Майкрофт хотел перестраховаться. Самому Грегу бесполезно что-то говорить – не потому, что он не послушает, просто он и так делает все, что можно, чтобы повысить уровень безопасности. Но учесть неожиданные факторы никому не под силу – тут нужно оказаться рядом.   
– Ладно, пусть дурное предчувствие, присмотрю по мере сил, – внезапно без всякого шантажа и ехидства согласился Шерлок.   
– Спасибо.   
– Надеюсь, будет не за что.   
В итоге Шерлок спас Грега. Вечером они отправились на задержание, и преступник открыл огонь; Шерлок в последний момент оттолкнул инспектора, так что пуля всего лишь чиркнула того по виску, а не попала ему в голову. Пожалуй, никогда еще Шерлок так не пугался и не кричал. Пока медики зашивали рану, Холмс-младший ходил кругами вокруг инспектора и орал, размахивая руками:  
– Ты идиот! Нет, не потому, что мозгов мало, а потом что ты… зачем ты вообще туда поперся? Я же тебе сказал сидеть в машине и носа из нее не высовывать! Я бы и сам с ним справился!  
– Шерлок, ты не сотрудник полиции, ты не имеешь права арестовывать! Это вообще-то моя работа, а не твоя.   
– Если бы не я…  
Грег схватил его за рукав пальто и подтащил к себе, после чего неуклюже, потому что врач все еще обрабатывал рану, обнял его.  
– Спасибо.   
Шерлок в ответ неумело похлопал его по плечу.  
– Ты меня столько раз спасал, так что считай это возвратом долга. А теперь, – он накинул на инспектора оранжевый плед, – сиди и жди его, и не вздумай никуда уходить.  
– Но у меня нет шока.  
– Зато он есть у Майкрофта. Так что отдашь плед ему, или вместе им укроетесь.  
– Шерлок, у меня ощущение, что ты все знал.  
– Не знал. И даже не подозревал. И вообще – все вопросы к Майкрофту. А вот и он.   
Майкрофт торопливо шагал к ним, нервно стуча кончиком зонта по асфальту. Когда он подошел, Шерлок забрал у него зонт и исчез.  
– Майкрофт.  
– Ни слова, просто молчи.  
Холмс осторожно взял лицо Грега в ладони и прижался к его лбу своим, тот обвил руками его талию.   
– Я в порядке, честное слово.   
– Поехали домой.   
Майкрофт поплотнее укутал Лестрейда в плед и бережно повел к машине. Там он, так же аккуратно устроив его на сиденье и заставив лечь себе на грудь, попросил, медленно перебирая пряди его волос:   
– Грег, пообещай мне, пожалуйста…  
– Работу не брошу, она не опаснее твоей, – тот попытался вывернуться, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, но у него не вышло, и он пробурчал: – И арестовывать тоже не перестану.   
– Нет, я не об этом. – Грег на секунду успокоился, а потом заворочался с новой силой, подозревая подвох. – Просто если он опять тебе приснится, обязательно мне скажи.  
– Кто приснится?  
– Твой лунный мальчик.  
Грег задумался, как будто вспоминал дни после этого сна, после чего весело улыбнулся, покрепче обнял себя руками Майкрофта и поцеловал его в подбородок – выше не дотянулся.  
– Он больше не приснится, не волнуйся. Сегодня он помахал рукой на прощание.   
– Ты это только что придумал, чтобы я не волновался.   
– Майкрофт! – обиженно протянул тот. – Не занудствуй.   
– Точно?  
– Честное слово. Так что все хорошо.   
Вскоре Грег, накормленный лекарствами, задремал, зато Майкрофт не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он мягко держал мужа в объятиях, осторожно касаясь губами его макушки и поглаживая пальцы. На повороте возле парка Холмс взглянул в окно: сквозь голые ветви деревьев мерцали далекие звезды и виднелась яркая полная луна. Майкрофту на мгновение вместо лунного кролика померещился силуэт ребенка, и Холмс благодарно склонил голову:  
– Лунный мальчик, спасибо за предупреждение. Спасибо за него.  
Майкрофт мог бы поклясться, что тот в ответ кивнул, помахал рукой и исчез. Но он никому об этом не скажет. Разве что Грегу – это все-таки его сон.


	9. Гэндальф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> джен или очень-очень преслэшный майстрейд, но все равно пусть будет здесь 
> 
> Шерлок, Джон, Майкрофт, Грег

Шерлок, Джон, Майкрофт, Грег 

\- Он был здесь? Гэвин... Гарет, Гилберт?   
\- Гэндальф?   
\- Грег, его зовут Грег.   
"Последнее танго в Галифаксе"

"Кто за вас здесь порядок наводить будет, Гэндальф?" - британский аналог фразы "А кто посуду мыть будет, Пушкин?"   
"Порри Гаттер и Каменный Философ"

Джон поглядел на разбросанные по столу и дивану копии и оригиналы уголовных дел, фотографии места преступления, справочники, словари и обрывки листочков с каракулями, после чего осуждающе воззрился на Шерлока и вздохнул, потому что взгляд не оказал желаемого эффекта.  
– Ну и кто все это будет убирать?  
Шерлок покачивался, постукивая пальцем по одной из фотографий, и явно не слышал Джона.  
– Шерлок! Убери документы, к тебе скоро клиенты придут! Шерлок!  
– А? – тот оторвался от созерцания фото и недоуменно поглядел на него.  
– Просто убери это бардак, потому что клиенты от него...   
– Точно! Клиенты! И беспорядок!   
Шерлок подскочил, в два движения накинул на себя пальто, в три завязал на шее шарф и решительно направился к двери.  
– Шерлок, стой! А убирать кто будет? Гэндальф?  
На последнем слове Шерлок хлопнул дверью. Джон еще раз посмотрел на беспорядок, подумал, что лучше клиент не станет просить о помощи, чем Шерлок убьет его, Джона, за то, что поменял местами рваные бумажки, которые окажутся самыми важными уликами, махнул рукой и ушел к себе.   
Утром Джон проснулся от голосов.  
– Шерлок, это уже переходит все границы, ты не можешь…  
– Могу.  
– Шерлок!  
– Я нашел тебе убийцу, что тебе еще надо?  
Джон вышел в гостиную. Шерлок лежал на диване, сложив пальцы домиком, рядом с ним Лестрейд нервно перебирал фотографии, кучками валяющиеся на столе и полу. Джон, потирая сонные глаза, кивнул инспектору:  
– Привет.  
– Привет. – Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул, вытащил из неровной стопки одну фотку, засунул ее в папку. – И пока.  
Джон пожал плечами, проводив его взглядом, и отправился готовить завтрак, как обычно, на двоих, хотя Шерлок упорно отрицал свою причастность к его уничтожению. После еды Джон с кружкой чая вернулся в гостиную и включил телевизор. У него был выходной, Шерлок тоже пока никуда не звал и не торопил, так что он уселся смотреть, что показывают. Показывали программу про животных Карпат. Минут через десять очнулся от своего транса Шерлок.   
– О, уже тихо?  
Джон, слушавший негромко бубнящий телевизор, уточнил:  
– Тихо?   
– Да, тихо. Он ушел, да? Хорошо, а то его крики мешают сосредоточиться.  
– Он не кричал.   
– Он слишком громко думал. Причем очень неприличное!  
На это заявление Джон лишь махнул рукой – спорить по поводу «не думай, ты мне мешаешь!» было бесполезно. Он перевел тему:  
– Ты сказал, что раскрыл дело.  
– Я решаю следующее.   
– Да? Тогда будь добр, убери все, что касается уже закрытого дела. Шерлок! Или ты думаешь, что порядок сам собой наведется?   
– Ну вот теперь ты кричишь.   
Джон мысленно плюнул – тут ничего не поделаешь и не исправишь – и ушел по магазинам.   
Когда он вернулся, все было как прежде: фото, справочники, распечатки и прочее на столе и на полу, Шерлок на диване. Джон не выдержал и возмутился:  
– Шерлок! Я же сказал все убрать.  
– Мгм. – Он повернул к нему голову. – Почему я?  
– А кто? Гэндальф?  
Утром Джон, уходя на работу, опять пробирался через завалы бумаг и странных вещей, захламлявших гостиную. Шерлок решил дело с уборкой очень просто – смахнул все со стола, чтобы можно было на нем перекусить и почитать блог Джона на его же ноутбуке.  
Вечером Джон вошел в комнату и остолбенел – все было чисто. Практически идеальный порядок. Да, кое-где были коробки и стопки книг, но они были аккуратными и лежали только на столе, а не по всей комнате, как обычно.   
– Ух ты, ты мой герой, Шерлок!  
Вышедший из спальни Шерлок покивал с важным видом – да, я такой. На радостях и с тайной надеждой на то, что порядок у них дома хоть иногда будет наводить не он, Джон приготовил вкусный ужин.   
Стоило им сесть за стол, как в дверь постучали. Джон открыл и снова остолбенел – на пороге стоял Майкрофт. Джон промычал что-то неразборчивое, поскольку не успел проглотить кусок, но старший Холмс его понял и прошел в квартиру. Шерлок при появлении брата демонстративно закатил глаза и отчаянно простонал:  
– О нет, только не ты. Майкрофт, что ты тут забыл?   
– Шерлок, – Джон не верил, что тот перевоспитается, но промолчать не мог. Но это как всегда не сработало, и тот продолжил возмущаться:   
– Майкрофт, иди домой, все равно его тут нет.   
– Кого? – удивился Джон. – Майкрофт, вы кого-то ждали у нас дома?  
Тот задумчиво крутил в руках зонт. Шерлок схватил со стола кружку чая и уселся в кресло Джона.   
– Майкрофт, уходи, я же сказал – его тут нет, он уже ушел.   
– Шерлок? – еще больше удивился Джон. Шерлок принимал гостей?  
– Он убрал тут, навел почти идеальный порядок – даже Джон согласен – и ушел. Давно. Но я думаю, что ты и сам мог бы об этом узнать, если бы не…  
– Шерлок, да что… Кто тут был? Кто тут наводил...   
Шерлок выпил чай, улегся на диван и повернулся к ним с Майкрофтом спиной, напоследок пробормотав:   
– Ну, этот как его... Гэндальф.  
– Что? Кто?  
В голове Джона возникла нереальная картина: к ним домой, как к Бильбо, приходит Гэндальф, правда, лбом о потолочную балку не стукается, но пьет чай «или что покрепче», курит трубку, сидя среди бумажек и фотографий и поглядывая то на скрипку, то на череп на камине, потом тыкает в бардак посохом, отчего тот исчезает, и уходит, насвистывая себе под нос и натягивая свою шляпу пониже на глаза.   
Картинка была такая яркая, что Джон не удержался от еще одного изумленного:   
– Что?   
Шерлок опять вздохнул с видом «Вокруг меня опять одни идиоты!», однако снизошел до пояснения, которое, однако, ничего не прояснило:  
– Ну, ты сам сказал, Джон, что Гэндальф все уберет. Он и убрал.  
– Вы говорили, что придет Гэндальф, который… – теперь Майкрофт выглядел удивленным, и Джон не выдержал:  
– Не говорил я такого! Вернее, говорил, но это было… Как он мог прийти? Он же выдуманный!  
– Ничего он не выдуманный, – немного обиделся за мага Шерлок. – Разве что для Майкрофта. А так вполне настоящий. Ты с ним вчера виделся, чай вроде пил.   
Джон помассировал виски. Господи, с ним такое впервые: пить с кем-то придуманным чай и не помнить этого!  
– А нет, – поправился Шерлок. – Чай – это со мной, а не с ним, он не стал, сбежал, фотку забрал и сбежал.  
В голове Джона потихоньку стало проясняться.  
– Стойте.  
Шерлок и впрямь замер, а вот Майкрофт довольно, как чеширский кот, разулыбался, наслаждаясь бесплатным спектаклем.   
– Фотку забрал?  
– Ну да, – кивнул Шерлок, не понимая настойчивости Джона. А Джон продолжал уточнять:  
– Ты сейчас про Лестрейда? Инспектора?  
– Ну да, – обрадовался Шерлок и облегченно выдохнул, решил, похоже, что угроза сумасшествия Джону не грозит. – Полчаса про него говорю.   
– Шерлок! – у Джона и Майкрофта получилось одновременно.   
– Что? Что не так? И почему у него такое глупое имя – еще хуже твоего, Майкрофт?

Этим же вечером Джон рассказал Грегу, как Шерлок его назвал. Свидетелями оказалась вся команда инспектора, которая тут же подхватила дурной пример. Лестрейд философски пожал плечами – ну, бывает, надо людям развлекаться, главное, чтобы не заигрывались и остроконечную шляпу не дарили. Но шутливых подначек ему избежать не удалось. Джон подарил ему значок с надписью «You cannot pass» и стилизованной фигурой человека, который в поднятых руках держал пистолет и удостоверение («квадратик» – «удостоверение!»). Дочка Грега умудрилась затащить его на какой-то фанатский фестиваль и сфотографировала в окружении гномов, хоббитов и эльфов. Майкрофт подарил трубку и отличный табак, и Лестрейд, ко всеобщему удивлению, умело закурил, пуская колечки немного хуже своего волшебного коллеги.

Спустя пару месяцев Лестрейд за кружкой пива спросил Джона:  
– Да, Шерлок отличается буйной фантазией, однако не думал, что он читал книгу или смотрел фильм про Гэндальфа.   
– Не, не читал, не смотрел, – согласился Джон.   
– Тогда откуда он узнал имя, чтобы потом меня обзывать?  
– Я сказал «Кто тут убирать будет, Гэндальф?», ну, и понеслось. – Он сделал большой глоток. – Да, я тоже хотел спросить – а зачем ты навел порядок в нашей гостиной?  
– Прости, что? – Грег чуть не поперхнулся пивом.   
– Ну, расставил книги, сложил фотки стопками, чистота, порядок, все такое, – пояснил Джон, уже начиная чувствовать себя идиотом, потому что инспектор смотрел на него большими удивленными глазами, а его брови поднимались все выше.   
– Что? Я? – он рассмеялся. – Я не убирал в вашей квартире, я не настолько еще…  
– Нет? – Джон подавился пивом, и Лестрейд, похлопывая его спине, ответил:  
– Нет.  
– А кто тогда?  
– Не знаю, – пожал тот плечами, – но не я точно. Но спасибо. Гэндальф намного приятнее, чем Говран, правда, хоть и не так хорошо, как Грег. И табак отличный.   
Он попрощался и ушел, а Джон почему-то решил посмотреть на него в окно паба.   
Лестрейд вышел на тротуар, поглядел по сторонам и направился к перекрестку, где его поприветствовал, пожав руку, высокий длиннобородый человек в шляпе. Нет, не остроконечной, но… Джон вцепился руками в подоконник, чтобы не упасть, потому что у спутника Грега было длинное одеяние белого цвета и длинная, чтобы быть просто тростью, палка.   
А потом они оба подмигнули ему и исчезли за завесой дождя.


	10. Немного тишины и одиночества

Часто после сложных дел (или особо тесного общения с Шерлоком, который не оставил своей привычки ругать собеседников, не блещущих умом) Лестрейд любил бродить один по улицам. Майкрофт понимающе вздыхал и поначалу предлагал свою компанию, но Грег качал головой: спасибо, но нет, ты же сам прячешься в своем кабинете, когда на работе заканчивается аврал, отдыхаешь от людей и суеты, которую они приносят, - вот и мне нужно немного тишины. Майкрофт еще раз вздыхал (он и правда понимал необходимость одиночества), пристально глядел Грегу в глаза - точно ли тому хочется просто отдохнуть, не случилось ли чего, - поправлял на нем клетчатый шарф, тайком засовывал ему в карман перчатки и просил звонить, если что понадобится.   
Но все было нормально. Грег часа через три возвращался тихий и умиротворенный, молча залезал в постель к Майкрофту, обнимал прохладными руками, зарывался носом ему между лопаток, немного согревал об него замерзшие пятки и быстро, практически мгновенно, засыпал.   
Майкрофт никогда не спрашивал, где тот ходит. И отчеты за этот период не смотрел - ему хватало того, что охрана бдит, а Грег возвращается живой и невредимый. 

Но однажды случайно на него наткнулся. Правда случайно. Грег ушел бродить по пятничному серому Лондону, Майкрофт поехал на неожиданно возникшую в его расписании встречу, после которой решил прогуляться через парк. Вот там, в парке, он его и увидел - возле озера с утками, которые днем обычно требовали у людей хлеба и прочих вкусностей, но сейчас, нажравшиеся, тихо плавали или бродили по дорожкам, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и беззвучно раскрывая клювы. Лестрейд сидел на скамейке и курил. Майкрофт сделал шаг к нему, едва не вступив в круг света от фонаря, и тут же остановился, все еще оставаясь в полутьме, боясь спугнуть мужа и не веря собственным глазам. Потому что тот не курил - сосал чупа-чупс. Грег сидел на совершенно дикой скамейке в виде громадного бегемота, нелепо раскрашенного в розовый и фиолетовый цвет, и сосал детскую конфету. Лениво поглядывал на жирных уток, что толпились у его ног, иногда делая резкое движение и распугивая птиц. Он то и дело передвигал чупа-чупс во рту, так что палочка двигалась из одного уголка в другой, и качал рукой в такт музыке, что лилась из его телефона - он не признавал наушники. С началом новой композиции Грег вытащил палочку изо рта, метким броском отправил ее в урну, откинулся на бок ужасного бегемота и прикрыл глаза. Как будто задремал. Как можно дремать под агрессивные риффы электрогитары, Майкрофт не знал - а вот Грег умел, оказывается. Майкрофт украдкой сделал три кадра мужа и пятисекундную видеозапись с ним на телефон, после чего вернулся на главную аллею парка и отправился домой ждать, когда Лестрейд опять придет с замершими руками (потому что забудет про перчатки) и молча будет об него греться.   
У Грега свои способы расслабления. Майкрофт же отныне разбавлял одиночество в своем кабинете, бокал коньяка и сигарету рассматриванием этих фото. И с тех пор стал гораздо чаще обнимать Грега со спины, заставляя опираться себе на грудь, пряча его в объятиях от слишком шумного мира. Тот был не против, наоборот, доверчиво откидывал голову ему на плечо, показывая шею с пульсирующей венкой, и закрывал глаза. Молчать на пару было очень приятно. 

скамейка   
https://files.adme.ru/files/news/part_188/1888515/24645815-1494706795185135817-1535435694-728-34dbb12d00-1537341761.jpg


	11. Кот

Грег зашивался на работе. Внеочередная проверка, куча отчетов и бумаг – и все это нужно сделать до завтра! Отведя себе полминуты на стенания и битье головой о стол, Грег выдохнул – раньше начну, раньше закончу – и принялся за дело. Правда, тут же оторвался от него, решив позвонить Майкрофту и предупредить его.  
– Да, Грег?  
– У меня сегодня много работы и я… – он осекся, потому что телефоне раздались странные звуки – тихий писк и… как будто кто-то что-то лизал. – Майкрофт, что у тебя там?  
– Это не то, что ты подумал, – торопливо заявил тот. Грег потер ноющий висок – он не успел подумать, только спросил. Но если все же начать анализировать, то… Майкрофт тем временем пытался до него достучаться: – Это не…  
Писк превратился в тихий, но требовательной мявк.  
– Кот? Это кот? – изумился Грег.  
Майкрофт пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, причем, кажется, зверю, а не Грегу.  
– У тебя там правда кот? Откуда у тебя на работе кот? В твоем неприступном, словно Форт Нокс, офисе?  
– Котенок. Мисс Стивенс нашла его у своей двери и, пока меня не было, подложила мне в кресло – потому что у нее в приемной, видите ли, много людей и они все «пугают бедного малыша!»  
– Он принял тебя за свою маму-кошку и теперь вылизывает? – не сдержался Грег.  
– Он не умеет лакать, и я его кормлю.  
– Кормишь? Чем? Обезжиренным творожком?  
– Йогуртом. Да, обезжиренным, но он полезный! – Майкрофт секунду помолчал и добавил: – Творожок слишком неудобно набирать на палец.   
Грег тоже помолчал, представляя, как неведомый, но почему-то непременно рыжий котенок слизывает с пальца Майкрофта йогурт, а потом вспомнил, зачем звонил:  
– Я сегодня буду поздно – отчеты и проверка, будь она неладна.  
– Жаль, потому что я сегодня, наоборот, освобожусь пораньше, хотел устроить нам тихий вечер. И завтра я выходной.   
– Прости. Не жди меня, ложись спать, я и правда буду очень поздно.   
– Не извиняйся, я все понимаю, работа есть работа. Хорошо, я тебя… да зачем на брюки-то?   
Грег, усмехаясь, положил трубку: слушать, как Майкрофт сокрушается об испачканных брюках, было интересно, но несколько несвоевременно – его ждал отчет. 

Домой Грег приехал в четвертом часу ночи. Тихо пробрался в спальню, где горел крохотный ночник, стоявший на полу с его стороны кровати – чтобы не споткнулся потемках. Грег быстро разделся, залез под одеяло и только хотел уронить голову на подушку, как почувствовал под щекой что-то мягкое, пушистое и явно живое. Он осторожно отодвинулся, приподнял ночник, стараясь, чтобы свет не разбудил Майкрофта. На его подушке во вмятине от головы сладко сопел крохотный серый котенок. Грег осторожно погладил его, подхватил сложенной лодочкой ладонью – он легко поместился в ней.  
– Я рад тебя видеть, но спать ты тут не будешь, – одними губами сказал Грег пока безымянному коту. – Это наша кровать.   
Он встал, на ощупь вытащил из шкафа теплый свитер, уронил его в кресло мягкой теплой кучей и устроил котенка в горловине, как в домике.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– И тебе тоже, милый, – пробормотал Майкрофт, повернувшись к нему.  
– Прости, что разбудил.  
– Не разбудил, я сам проснулся.  
– Из нас двоих кота домой должен был притащить я.   
– Прости, опередил, ты притащишь…  
– Собаку?  
– Нет, только не собаку! Енота – на один день. Или черепашку.  
– Черепашка скучная.   
– Ладно, обойдемся без черепашки. Иди уже спать, осталось всего ничего.

Утром котенок обнаружился опять на их кровати, опять на подушке Грега – прямо у него над головой. Майкрофт торопливо и чуть виновато сгреб его в горсть.  
– Да не буду я ругаться. Но спать здесь он все равно не будет – нужно купить ему домик или коробку, где там коты живут обычно?  
– Они живут там, где хотят, – тоскливо сказал Майкрофт, глядя, как котенок, выцарапавшись у него из рук, укладывается теперь на его подушке.   
– Понятно, – Грег шутливо погрозил котенку пальцем, на что тот демонстративно зевнул и свернулся клубочком. – Но домик все равно нужен, я в отместку буду его занимать.  
– Ты в нем не поместишься.   
– Я туда руку положу. Или голову.  
Котенок во сне недовольно дернул лапой, и Майкрофт мгновенно прикрыл его ладонью.  
– Ботинок!  
– Грег, это негигиенично, – Холмс попытался воззвать к его разуму.  
– Зато это хороший способ отомстить.  
– Грег!  
– И не смотри на меня так осуждающе, – Грег натягивал брюки, стоя к мужу спиной. – Ладно, ботинок будет в его домике спать очень редко, только когда он меня достанет.   
– Хорошо, что ты не додумался кидать ботинком в него, – Майкрофт механически поглаживал котенка большим пальцем.   
– Хм, почему это? Додумался. Но это будет, когда он подрастет, будет весить двадцать фунтов и не помещаться на наших с тобой коленях.   
– Грег.  
– Ой да ладно. Так, я на работу, ты за домиком, он пусть пока спит, потому что… А что ему еще делать?   
– За домиком и всем для нашего тихого вечера.   
– Тогда до вечера.   
Майкрофт стоял у зеркала, пока Грег одевался, наматывал шарф, искал в карманах перчатки.  
– Пока.  
– Пока.  
– Мяу.  
Все еще безымянный котенок прижался к ноге Майкрофта.  
– И тебе пока.   
– Мы будем ждать.


End file.
